


Забота

by Eibhleann



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Зарисовка на тему внимательности Звездных духов, заботливости гильдии и одной семьи. И да, в этом фике будет ребенок.





	Забота

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: Никуда. Никуда нельзя брать этот фик.

Первыми заметили Звездные духи. Они ребята внимательные, за своими заклинателями присматривают. Не за всеми, правда, и не всегда одинаково хорошо, но присматривают, чтобы если вдруг что быть готовым прийти на помощь. Звездные духи Люси при попустительстве хозяйки даже рисковали проходить сквозь врата самостоятельно, без вызова. Больше других этим грешили Козерог и Локи. Второй на правах друга и согильдийца, первый… Он оправдывался ответственностью перед Лейлой и данным ей обещанием вырастить из дочери настоящую леди. Как мама. Козерог вздыхал украдкой, что Люси от мамы унаследовала только ангельскую внешность. Разрушительный характер настоящей феи сжег в своем огне те крохи воспитания, которые были привиты в отчем доме.  
Да, сжег. Как огонь. Может, именно из-за характера Люси сошлась с этим грубым молодым человеком. Нацу не нравился Козерогу. Он разрушал, жег и способствовал превращению Люси из приличной молодой леди в обычного буйного мага. К тому же, именно из-за этого Нацу Люси и была в таком положении. Без стабильной зарплаты, без мужа и семьи, без уважения, постоянно в синяках и царапинах! Нацу втягивал Люси в драки и сражения! Это и в обычной жизни нехорошо, а сейчас, когда Люси беременная, отвратительно. Именно поэтому Козерог прикладывал все силы, чтобы уберечь Люси.  
Первым делом он рассказал о положении Люси Звездным духам. Во-первых, толпой легче защитить хозяйку. Во-вторых, Козерог признавал, что у него не было того влияния на Люси, как у других.  
Звездные духи радостно принялись защищать свою госпожу от любых невзгод. Овен следила за питанием хозяйки: на столе обязательно были свежие фрукты и овощи, домашние молоко и творог, а также блюда, приготовленные на пару.  
Локи занялся гильдией. Он взял в соратники Мираджейн, посвятил её в секрет Люси и потихоньку устраивал в здании шумной гильдии безопасный островок вокруг Люси. Не дай небо заденет её каким-нибудь табуретом, будет осложнение.  
За передвижениями следили Дева с Тельцом, а Часы всегда были наготове, чтобы укрыть в себе хозяйку. Нацу не кинул отвратительную привычку ходить с Люси на задания, хотя знал! Знал!  
Близнецы взяли на себя Полюшку и выведали все подробности о человеческой беременности. Рак взял за правило проверять вес и размеры Люси: надо же знать, как растет ребенок и какую одежду шить на молодую маму.  
Люси долго не понимала, с чего вдруг выросла активность Звездных духов. Она особо и не задумывалась, так как начала уставать сильнее. Люси хотела было попросить друзей не открывать Врата так часто, все-таки ей было сложно поддерживать открытие Врат так долго.  
Козерог долго не мог понять, почему Люси до сих пор не догадалась о своей беременности. Все-таки, у неё уже десятая неделя, да и они, Звездные духи, развили бурную активность месяц назад. Вопрос был поднят на ежевечернем совещании Звездных духов.  
\- Да она устает! – гаркнула Водолей. – Нацу. Хэппи. Гильдия. Эти обормоты за день выматывают так, что свое имя забудешь. Она и за Врата нам ничего не говорит, потому что устает.  
Водолей безумно переживала за хозяйку. Беременность Лейлы протекала тяжело, Водолей помнит. К счастью, Люси за время работы в Fairy Tail окрепла не только морально, но и физически. Её беременность протекала в пределах нормы, но Водолей было страшно.  
\- Расскажу ей, - фыркнула Водолей, и переместилась на кухню Люси.  
Вот так, ранним воскресным утром Люси и узнала, что беременная. От её вопля взлетели голуби, досыпающие на Соборе Кардиа, и проснулся Нацу. Его вопль никого не разогнал, потому что Нацу не вопил. Он тихо и мирно упал в обморок. За него паниковал Хэппи. Водолей отловила за хвост кота, когда он пошел на третий круг, и окатила водой. Терпения у духа не прибавилось, зато проблем…  
Локи появился как раз вовремя. Он успокоил Драгнила, кинувшегося развивать бурную деятельность, выдал валерьянку Хэппи и Люси, а также посвятил всех в чудесный план Козерога. Спокойная Хартфилия полностью поддержала план. Люси находилась в шоке от того, что бездарнейшим образом профукала собственную беременность, а Звездные духи успели за её спиной скооперироваться с гильдией. Не со всеми, только с самыми проверенными и надежными.  
\- Надо рассказать всем, - решила Люси, встала из-за стола и направилась в гильдию.  
Водолей поймала её у порога, окинула презрительным взглядом и цыкнула:  
\- В пижаме?  
Привычное поведение подруги ещё больше укрепило в Люси уверенность, что все это какой-то ужасный-ужасный розыгрыш. Да, у Звездных духов альтернативное чувство юмора. Они же Звездные духи!  
Люси покорно вернулась, переоделась и пошла в гильдию. В конце концов, раз Локи взял в напарницы Мираджейн, то…  
Люси остановилась напротив аптеки. Надо провериться обычными средствами.  
Второй вопль заклинательницы разрезал утреннюю тишину Магнолии. Тест ясно показывал:  
\- Я БЕРЕМЕННАЯ!!  
Водолей цыкнула.  
\- Ещё один? – протянула другой тест.  
В тот день никто никуда не пошел. Кроме Нацу и Локи, развивших бурную деятельность в гильдии. Ребята были в шоке, но быстро отошли. Повод закатить праздник был шикарным. Новое поколение в Fairy Tail! Единый крик радости пронесся над Магнолией, горожане торопливо проверили календари. Вроде бы, никакого праздника не было. Неужели хвостатые феи что-то натворили?  
После отменного праздника, гильдейцы тонким ручейком потянулись проведать Люси. Квартирка с достоинством выдержала нашествие фей, а вот нервы Люси нуждались в допинге. Благо, Водолей не прятала далеко валерьянку.  
От такого количества успокоительного Люси спокойно приняла весть о временном отстранении от заданий. Нацу обещал оплачивать аренду жилья и все нужды Люси. Не откладывая выполнение обещания в долгий ящик, Нацу убежал на задание. Оплаты как раз хватило на колечко, а решимости на предложение. Люси из состояния полного спокойствия плавно перешла в состояние полного счастья и с радостью принимала оказываемую заботу.  
Венди, как будущий целитель, следила за здоровьем молодой мамочки. Леви поддерживала подругу морально, а Гажил провожал домой, если Драгнил по каким-либо причинам отсутствовал. А даже если и был, то все равно провожал. Они с Девой достигли полного взаимопонимания. Да и Леви просила.  
Полностью отказаться от заданий не получилось, Люси напомнила, что она маг и может сама выполнять какие-то мелкие, безопасные задания под присмотром всех духов. Без разрушительной магии Нацу. Драгнилу пришлось смириться и бегать на опасные задания без Люси, что было не так интересно. К тому же, Нацу переживал за свою Люси и старался выполнять задания, чем быстрее. Макаров тихо радовался: разрушений было меньше.  
Люси носила под сердцем сына или дочку. Хартфилия счастливо и беззаботно улыбалась, живя в уютном мирке, созданном силами всех своих друзей.  
Люси чувствовала нереальное, огромное, невыразимое счастье, и со всеми им делилась. Беременность одной из них сплотила Fairy Tail: на их глазах происходило маленькое чудо. Зарождалась новая жизнь, их новый друг рвался в мир. Лисанна притаскивала к Люси альбомы с именами, Фрид с Бикслоу озаботились мебелью для ребенка, а Эвегрин с Эльфманом выбирали настоящие мужицкие игрушки. Просто игрушки. Самые лучшие игрушки.  
Когда Люси была на восьмом месяце беременности, она переехала в новый дом. Было жаль расставаться с квартирой, хранящей столько воспоминаний. Стоящий на отшибе, в лесу, домик Нацу был лучшим жильем. Согильдийцы и звездные духи помогли достроить к нему несколько комнат, сделать ремонт и обставить мебелью, так что Люси не пришлось дышать ни пылью, ни цементом, ни краской. Она просто переехала в самый лучший дом на свете.  
В дом, где месяц спустя родился их с Нацу ребенок. В честь такого праздника гильдия гуляла три дня, а Козерог признал, что материнство помогло хозяйке приблизиться к идеалу – Лейле.  
Первые три месяца после рождение Сорано, Люси практически не спала, а Нацу совершенно не отдыхал. О семье нужно было заботиться. Однако они не жаловались и радостно встречали любую помощь, чем бы она ни заканчивалась. Даже дождь от Джубии встретили с довольными усталыми улыбками: под эти звуки к Сорано приходил сон.  
Люси планировала свадьбу, выбирала подходящее платье из многочисленных каталогов Эльзы, пока Леви задумчиво пила чай. Подруга пришла утром, хотела поговорить о чем-то важном, но молчала. Люси не торопила её, понимала, что Леви нужно собраться с мыслями.  
\- Люси, а я беременная, - протянула Леви, разглядывая играющих Нацу и Сорано.  
\- Правда? – Люси была благодушна, мила и радовалась солнцу. Вчера она уговорила Нацу взять её на маленькое совместное задание. Люси и не думала, что сама возможность пойти на задание будет радовать её больше, чем подготовка к свадьбе.  
\- Мне страшно, - Леви обхватила себя руками за плечи. – Вдруг враги какие, или темная гильдия?.. А как же работа? Для ребенка нужны деньги.  
Люси улыбнулась:  
\- У тебя есть Гажил и мы. К тому же, Нацу не понравилась идея оставить Сорано на Джубию и уйти с ним на задание. Отныне я, наш ребенок и мои духи будем рядом с тобой. И ребята обязательно помогут, и Гажил не сбежит. Все будет отлично, не зря же мы победили тогда! Жизнь продолжается, - она кивнула на Сорано. – Видишь? Ребенок – доказательство того, что мы выжили и готовы жить дальше.  
\- Ты права, Люси, - Леви несмело улыбнулась и спрыгнула с высокого стула. – Надо сказать Гажилу.  
Больше всего на свете Нацу любил слушать сердцебиение ребенка, его это успокаивало и придавало сил. Самый прекрасный звук на свете, говорил он. Убийцы драконов, включая заглянувших на огонек Стинга и Роуга, любили слушать, как бьется сердце ребенка. Леви чуточку завидовала такому вниманию Гажила к чужому ребенку и Люси. Теперь она могла на себе прочувствовать, что это такое. И была очень и очень счастлива.  
Леви приложила руку к животу. Они выжили тогда, победили. Жизнь продолжается. И дети первейшее тому доказательство. Дети самой шумной, веселой и дружной гильдии Фиора – Fairy tail.


End file.
